When the New Girl Comes
by Gothic Bananas
Summary: Miku Hatsune looks like any ordinary high-schooler, right? WRONG. This child hides a deep secret and has an evil personality buried inside her. Will a certain boy be able to change her? Will anyone find out her secret? If they do, will they survive to see tomorrow? Be sure to review! Rated M for gore and violence and to be on the safe side. LenxMiku.
1. The Story Unfolds

**Miku's P.O.V**

Sigh. First day of school. To make things worse, it was the first day of school at a _new_ school.

I slowly got out of bed, my muscles screaming with protest. 'You still have time. Lie back down on your

blankets.' My sub-conscience thought. That idea was pushed away into the back of my mind. There was

NO way I was going to be late on my first day of school. I smiled. 'New victims for me!' My evil inner voice

thought. I was not a normal girl. In my basement, there was a secret torture compartment that had many...

things in it. *evil grin* Anyway, I started getting ready for school, I showered, brushed my pearly-whites,

and ate a bowl of Frosted Flakes (they're grrrreat! *wink wink*). The clock read 6:57. Crap! I was going to be

late! School starts at 7:20, and the walk from my house was 15 minutes! I quickly packed my school bag, then I

ran out the door, my new uniform swaying in the autumn breeze.

*20ish minutes later...*

I was sitting in the office, on one of those really hard, wooden chairs. The office attendant (is that what they are called?)

just finished her lecture on my classroom schedule and school rules. Yaawwwnnn. I am now waiting for my "Classroom-Pal"

as they call it, to get here and show me around. I fiddled with my long teal hair, waiting patiently. Finally, she arrived. I

guess she took her sweet old time to get here. Oh well. The girl was a little older looking in appearance, with hip-length

bubblegum-pink hair and sapphire-blue eyes. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi!" she said,"I'm Luka Megurine. Welcome to Vocaloid High!"

Note: Sorry if it was bad, this is my first time writing anything that wasn't forced upon me. Also I know the schools

name is really lame. I am not a creative person. Shout out to Twisted Sonnet for guiding me along the way! Without her

this story would be quite lame.


	2. Yellow Meets Blue

**Len's P.O.V **

I was sitting in my first hour, waiting for class to start. Since it was the first day of school, nothing important was going to happen, so I wanted to get today over and done with. I glanced over and saw Neru smile and wave at me. Everyone knows she has a crush on me, but I just think of her as a reliable, phone-addicted friend. Suddenly Luka barges in the classroom, making everyone glance her way. In back of her was this really pretty girl. Actually, pretty was an understatement. Her hair was a teal color and it looked silky and soft. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of sea green. She was thin and tall. Se looked so... fragile and shy. "H..Hello... everyone... m.. my name is Miku Hatsune. It is a p... pleasure to meet you all!" The girl said, bowing. Some kids said hello back others said welcome. I just stared at Miku's mesmerizing beauty. 'Easy Len, don't base people off of their looks. She could be a murderer for all I know. (ironnyyyy x3) Except she is so shy looking... it is very cute.' I laughed at myself trying to clear my head of the girl. I only know her name, for crying out loud! Thankfully the bell finally rang and I could just focus on school.

*time skip to the end of the day*

"Yo Len-Len! Wait up, my homie!" Said a loud, girly voice behind him. I rolled my eyes as other students glanced at me and snickered. "How many times have I told you not to call me by that ignorant pet name in public, Rin?" I said to my older sister,my voice laced with irritation. The small blonde giggled. "I dunno, about a thousand times." She said with amusement. I sighed. "Yo Len. Y'know that new girl, Miku?" I nodded my head slowly, wondering what she was about to say about the tealette. "She is so fricken cool! I want to be like, besties with that chick. Sure, she seems shy and quiet on the outside, but once you get to know her, she is sarcastic, always making funny comments, and she is super nice. Always makes people feel welcome. Unless she hates their guts, but she says its nice here with lots of warm-hearted people." Rin stopped to catch a breath. I swear one day she is going to die from lack of oxygen from rambling too much. "Wow Rin, that's great! I hope I can talk to her tomorrow!" Finally, a reason to look forward to school.

*Author's Note* I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just know every chapter is just going to be a P.O.V of either Len or Miku. Also I based Rin off of one of my friends (you know who you are :3) and Miku's personality is like mine, except for the part where Miku is apparently very welcoming. That is SO not me. Anyway (this note is really long, sorry!) Be sure to review and shout out to Fruit of the Dead! (a.k.a the friend I was referring to earlier) Good luck with the fanfiction you are writing. Same goes to Twisted Sonnet! P. S. Sorry about the format, it has gone screwy and I cannot fix it.


	3. Dark Thoughts for Dark Memories

**Miku's P.O.V **

School was over. I felt a little disappointed, for once. The perky blonde girl, Rin, was fun and sassy. Those are good traits to have. On the other hand, Luka was very strict, dry girl that liked to talk endlessly about schoolwork and lessons. She was definitely on my kill list. Perhaps I will cut out her tongue and pull out her teeth so she won't be able to utter a word ever again. I smiled. That would be nice. Another on my kill list would have to be Neru Akita. Oh my gosh, she could not get off that damn phone of hers for five minutes. When she wasn't on her cell phone, she was sighing and talking about how she wished her crush, Len I think his name was, loved her back. How irritating. I was intrigued about Len though. His twin brought him up at lunch, but I already forgot what she said. Oops.

I finally arrived home, excited to get out of the bone-freezing wind outside. "I'm home!" I shouted, though I knew I would not get a reply. My heart twisted. 'I will kill every last human that gets in my way. I will avenge my family's death.' That was the vow I made the night they were all murdered by... well... a murderer. Oh how I wished they were alive. Mama and Father and Mikuo. Stupid memories. Haunting my dreams every night. I went up into my room and took out a key hidden behind the picture of my brother and me. Gripping the key tightly, I went into the basement and struggled to push aside a big oak bookcase. 'Why does this thing have to be so fricken heavy?' Biting on my cheek, I finally moved the bookcase, revealing a door that blends in with the paint on the wall. Without looking very carefully, you wouldn't guess that the apparent wall was actually a door. Finding the lock, I put the key in and slowly opened the door...

*Authors Note* Mua ha ha cliffhangers! Too bad I revealed what was in the basement in the first chapter. Oh well. Be sure to review and keep on reading the series! WOOOOOO! I think I'm getting slowly better at writing! Yay! Again, sorry about the format and how it is all clumped up. You are just gonna have to deal with it.


	4. Night at the Kagamines

**Len's P.O.V**

I was sitting at my desk reading a book. My parent's were out of the country right now because of their jobs. This means I was home alone with a nutcase of a sister."Ohhhhh bananaaaa boyyyyyyyyy!" Rin called out from downstairs. Speak of the devil. "Dinners ready! I made banana crepes for you! With a side of oranges, of course!" Jeez. That child is obsessed with the citrus fruit. I put down my book and slowly got out of my spinny chair. "LEN! WHERE THE FLUB ARE YOU?!" Rin shouted. "One minute, demanding female! Gimmie a second to get up!" I hollered back. Quickly, I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Looks like Grandpa Taters has finally made his way downstairs." Rin snapped, the moment she noticed me. "Dinners on the table. Sit down and eat it already!" I gave her an are-you-freaking-kidding-me look. "What?" She said, irritated. "You could have started eating without me you know. You aren't even sitting down!" I stated, trying to be patient with the poor excuse for an older sister. "Whatever." She said smirking at me. She knew I hated the word whatever and that I thought only mindless idiots said it. I sat down and started eating. I hated to admit it, but no matter how annoying Orange Queen was, she was a very good cook. I guess that's what happens when the only T.V. channels you watch are Food Network and the Cooking Channel. "Today was so suckyyyyy" Rin whined. "The only good part was meeting Miku." Oh my god. Here she is bringing up the bluenette yet again. "Rin. Can you shut up about her for five seconds. It's annoying." I pleaded. " You just don't wanna talk about her because you have a boy-crush on her." She teased. I felt my cheeks heat up. "I do not!" "Do too." She shot back. This continued for HOURS. Why couldn't I just live a peaceful life?

*Authors note* aGain. Sorry about the format. I hate it as much as you do, but deal with it. Shout out to all of those kind folks (except Twisted Sonnet) that left reviews! I promise the story is going to get better since I am getting used to writing a lot for peoples entertainment. Also I know flub isn't a word. I invented it. The name Grandpa Taters doesn't exist either. Well it could, but…. Yeah. This is sort of like a fiiler-ish chapter, since I want to keep it Miku P.O.V then Len P.O.V. The next chapter is better! Trust me!


	5. What Have We Here?

**Miku's P.O.V**

I slowly glanced around my torture room. The floor was covered in crimson liquid, the color reminding me of Japanese Maple tree leaves. On one wall was an impressive array of knives, swords, axes, saws, any sharp weapon really. On the other was a coat hanger with my "Killing Apron" as I liked to call it. In the middle of the chilly stone room was a metal table with arm and leg cuffs to prevent the victim from breaking free. 'Where the hell did I even get that in the first place?' I strained my memory to remember, but nope, nothing was coming up. Oh well. It's not like I needed a new one. The last things in the room were a wooden chair and a small dresser with only one drawer. Inside was a picture of my family, which reminds me of my priorities in life, and a miniature pocket knife that was given to me by my father, for protection. I will keep it treasured forever. I could feel hot tears welling up in my eyes, so I quickly left the room and locked the door, making it seem like I never entered in the first place. Slipping the key to the door in my pocket, I (somehow) moved the bookshelf back into place. Splendid.

I ran back upstairs to my room where I hid the key in its rightful place. Walking into the kitchen, I realized it was already 6:45. Frick. No home cooked meal for me. Sighing, I looked in the fridge to see what was there. Grabbing a leek, I waltzed into my room, looking for a good book to read. I finally decided to read The Hunger Games. It is one of my favorites. Mainly because many kids die and there is lots of violence. After chomping on my "dinner" I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. I was totally exhausted, especially talking to the one blonde chatterbox, known as Rin Kagamine, at school. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep...

*Authors Note* Yeahs note for every chapter, but nothings coming to mind. Pity. Keep reading people!


	6. A Fateful Meeting

**Len's P.O.V **

Hooray. It's Tuesday. Uggggg why can't it be Friday? At least I can talk to Miku, WHO I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON, and as a bonus, I get to separate from Rin and not have to hear her ramble on about various topics for hours. I quickly took a shower (with banana scented soap. YAY!) and brushed my teeth. I got dressed in my uniform(khaki pants and a white polo shirt, completed with a blue tie) and pulled my hair up in its usual messy ponytail then ambled downstairs. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" An obnoxious voice greeted me. "Hi Rin." I mumbled. I really don't have the energy to deal with that maniac. "Uh oh. Someone sounds gruuummmppyyyyy." The blonde moron said, in a tone that really got my temper up and running. "Y'know, when you say that it really does get me crabby." I snapped. "Geez. Anyway eat your breakfast, bruh! You are gonna be soooo late." Rin replied, walking out the door. I glanced at the clock. 7:00?! "Oh frickety fricksters. Dammit I am gonna be late! I quickly scarfed down a banana then ran out the door, grabbing my schoolbag. I ran full speed to school, and when I arrived, I was out of breath and sweaty. Oh well. At least I'm not late. Soon, I arrived in my first hour. The first thing I noticed was Miku's teal hair. It's color was so... noticeable. She was chatting with Luka, with a cute smile on her face. Wait-cute?! I barely know the girl. Sigh. My mind is junked up sometimes. "Hi Len! Come over and meet Miku!" Luka called. I walked over and sat down in an empty desk, next to the two girls. "Hi Miku. I'm Len." I said, reaching out my hand. Miku took it and shook it then replied with" Yeah, I kind of already deduced that after Luka shouted your name so loud that the whole school could have heard." Ouch. This girl is pretty quick-witted. "I'm just teasing you. You are so different from your sister." She said after a moment, playfully punching me on the arm. "You can say that again." Luka said. I totally forgot she was there. I looked over at her and saw she had amusement written all over her face. "Rin is loud, obnoxious, carefree and you are logical, understanding, and easy-going. For the most part." The pink girl stated. "That could not be more true..." I said sighing. Miku laughed, "Looks like someone is a sibling-hater." I glanced at her, surprised. "Look. I don't HATE her, she can just be... irritating." "How? Does she constantly interrupt you when you talk and barge into your room?" Luka asked. Surprised I said, "Yes... How did you know?" "I'm psychic!" Luka said in a joking tone while wiggling her fingers at us to show her "powers". Miku and I both laughed. "Okay being serious, my brother, Luki, does the same thing to me. It's super annoying." Luka chuckled. "Sometimes I kick him in the face when he barges in." I looked over at the tealette, who had gone silent. She was grinning at us, amused by our siblings, but in her eyes, I couldn't help but notice a faint trace of sadness and grief. I wonder why. I couldn't ask her about her family because the bell rang, signaling that class is starting. I was a bit relieved. What had happened in Miku's past? I didn't want to ask an insensitive question, then hurt her feelings. I couldn't dwell on the issue, so I stopped thinking about it, and payed attention to what the teacher was saying.

*lunch timee ^°^*

Miku, Rin, Luka, Kaito, and I were all sitting at a table together. I was happy that Kaito wanted to get to know Miku better, because without him, I would be stuck at an all-girls table. Currently my sister and Miku were exchanging phone numbers, and Kaito was chatting away happily with Luka. No one knew that Kaito had a tiny crush on Luka, except me being the exception. I drank my banana smoothie, listening to Miku and Rin chat about how happy they were that they had math, science, AND Chinese together. Miku was in MY language arts class, and history class. Every single subject she had one Kagamime in, except choir, which Luka was in. I was happy that she would not be alone. *at the Kagamine abode* Rin's laughter filled the whole house, for the fifth time in a time span of twenty minutes. Storming to the living room where she was sitting (on an orange-shaped chair) I asked her what the bloody hell was so funny, as calmly as I could. "Nothing." She replied with a huge grin on her face. "Just some of the things Miku says." Duh. Who else would she be texting? Only her new best friend, of course. "Okay, just keep the noise level down a bit." I told her sternly. She grumbled at me,"You sound just like Dad. Lay off me for once, could ya?" Sighing at her rebelliousness, I walked out of the room. "Wait Len-Cakes! One more thing!" Orange Girl shouted. "What could it possibly be this time?" I asked, wanting this conversation to be over. "You're gonna like it. Come over here." Ask I walked over she shoved her phone in my face. Wiggling the phone she said, "Read it, read it!" Grabbing it from her, I read the message: "Hey Rinny-Pie! Tell Len I said hi. And I would love to come over for dinner! Thanks for the invite!" I was happy about the first part, but Miku coming over? Oh god, Rin does not clean the house well, it is totally messy! "So you invited Miku over for dinner, without my permission?" I asked. "Hey, I'm the oldest. And also I'm going to be the one cooking, so what's the big deal?" She snapped back. "Rin! Look around! The house is a mess." I told her. Slowly she looked around the dashed out of the room. Seconds later she returned with rags, wood polisher, a vaccum, a mop, a bucket, and a duster. "WE ARE GONNA CLEAN LIKE CRAZY PEOPLE." She shouted running at me and giving me some of the cleaning products.

*an hour of cleaning later*

"Wow. This place looks good." Rin stated as she finished putting away all of the cleaning stuff. "So what time is Miku coming over?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. "Uhhh... I told her whenever really..." She said back, wondering how I was going to react. I just opened my mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang.

*Authors Note* I got really carried away this chapter... From the maximum number of words in a chapter going from 564 to 1,190. Quite a big leap if I do say so myself. Be sure to review!


End file.
